The Lone Wolf XXX
by LoneWolfGirl88
Summary: The War between the Guardians is finally over after a twenty year reign. The world is finally at peace. Or is it? A young white wolf seeks for peace in an unforgiving world. Luna has to face many hardships and face against vampires, demons, and wolves...


Chapter 1: The End of a War

The war was finally over. An excruciating and miserable battle between the Guardians had finally come to an end. The streets and sidewalks had been broken apart, the trees were ripped out of the ground, and barely any homes or buildings were left standing. The skies were gray, and the air was chilling and thick with mist. A small, brisk breeze occasionally picked up dust off of what was left of the ground as it danced around.

There was not a soul in sight of the solitary girl who stood on a lonely, dirt hill. She was a young woman, about twenty-two years of age, and only just above five feet in height. The lone girl wore black from head to foot. Her blouse, pants, studded boots, and jacket were all black. She also wore a purple corset, and black sunglasses, even though the sky was dark. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her long hair was black. The girl's name, was Luna, for she was born on the night of a full moon.

Even though her appearance seemed to be that of a human, it was not her true form. Luna was, in actuality, a wolf. When she would transform into her wolf form, her fur was lily-white but her eyes were still a beautiful shade of blue. She was a smaller wolf, but she made up for it in spirit.

She looked over the land that was her home with her arms crossed. The destruction and chaos that had ruled over the entire world were finally through. She wondered if there were any Guardians left, and if so, which side had won? And what were they fighting about?

After all, Guardians could only die two ways. They would have to either be killed by another Guardian, or kill themselves. There were two types of Guardians. The Guardians of Light, and the Guardians of Darkness. The Light Guardians looked as if they had just flown down from the Heavens. They resembled angels almost. Their wings were covered in white feathers, and their attire consisted of just a white cloak, and their hair and eyes were pure white as well. The Dark Guardians, however, looked as if they came from Hell. They were like demons in a way, but they looked human at the same time, just like the Light Guardians. Their wings were black and dragon-like. Their hair and eyes were as black as night, and they wore black cloaks.

Luna had seen them off and on every so often, but they were almost always in the skies, flying around and killing their enemies. She had to protect herself throughout the war so she wouldn't be killed by one of their blasts.

She then saw a girl, about her age, running up the hill toward her. She wore a purple blouse and a dark pink skirt, with matching pink sandals. She also wore an orange headdress. Her eyes were amber and her hair was short and sandy blond. She then reached Luna and greeted her with a smile.

"Luna! the war is-"

"Over. Yes, I know, Tess."

"Yeah! Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled." she exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"The world is finally peaceful now!"

"Tell me, at exactly what point before the Guardians had their war was the Earth ever at rest? We were mere cubs when the war first began."

"Well me and the others were planning on celebrating at the pub! Well, what's left of the pub. Wanna come with us?"

"What exactly are we celebrating? The Guardian War may be over, but fighting will never end. Especially among humans. It never ceases with them."

"Oh, come on, Luna! It will be fun!"

Luna sighed. "Alright. What time?"

"Well if we go right now, we can fix the place up so there isn't as much debris."

"Are there going to be humans?"

"Of course. When isn't there?"

"Well I don't go into the city often. Only when I absolutely need to."

"Come on, Luna! They won't be able to tell that we are wolves. They never suspect a thing."

"I suppose. Humans are not the brightest of all creatures, and they certainly don't pay any attention to detail."

"Luna, don't take this the wrong way, but you are acting kind of bitchy today. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm sorry, I just...feel strange."

"You always feel strange."

"I know, but...Never mind."

"Alright, well come on! Let's go!"

Later on that evening, there was a party getting started at the pub. Lights were up, and music was on. Luna felt uneasy as humans started to walk in, so she stepped to the back of the area. Tess sat at the bar and drank a couple of martinis. Luna sat down on a maroon couch and watched from the corner of the room. Two males walked up to Tess and sat next to her.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"What's up, Luna?" One of the males said.

The other man, Tobin, wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a lot older, about the age of fifty-two. He had been like Luna's father. He took care of her throughout most of her life.

The other, Lei, wore a gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about twenty-four years of age.

"Nothing much. Just sitting here and dreading this."

Lei laughed. "Oh, come on Luna. Lighten up a bit."

"I hate social events. Especially when humans are involved."

"Well I just wanted to drop by and say 'Hello'. I will see you later." Tobin said.

"And I am gonna do a little mingling. See ya!" Lei practically shouted.

"Bye, guys."

The two of them walked away.

An hour later, there were people all over the place, dancing and drinking. Luna took a sip of the margarita Tess had brought to her, and licked some of the salt off of the rim. She watched as a strange man walked up to Tess and sat next to her. He started talking to her, and after a few minutes, he tugged on her arm. Tess tried to push him away from her, but he just grabbed onto her arm harder. Luna got up and walked quickly over to the scene.

"Kindly remove your hand off of her now."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will if you don't do as I commanded."

The man was obviously drunk, and he stood up, towering over Luna, and back handed her across the face, hard. Everyone in the pub looked up and watched closely. Luna rubbed her throbbing cheek and then growled lowly at the man.

"Get away from us, runt."

Luna glared up at him and spoke loudly. "No. YOU get away from HER. Immediately!"

The man was just about to smack her again, when she grabbed his fist and slung him to the ground. She stepped on his throat, and without realizing it, but just out of reflex, she transformed into her wolf form. Everyone watching gasped loudly.

"She's a wolf!" A random man yelled out.

Luna opened her mouth and pushed her head quickly toward his face like she was about to attack him. The man shut his eyes, waiting to be bitten, and yelled. When he realized that he wasn't in any pain, he opened his eyes and saw Luna staring straight into his eyes with an angry glare and bared fangs, only an inch away from his face. She then got off of him, and looked up at Tess.

"Let's go."

The bartender quickly pulled out a pistol from underneath the counter, and shot at Luna, barely missing her left shoulder. She quickly ran out of the bar, Tess and Lei right behind her, as she continued to get shot at.

A few minutes later, when they were all out of harms way and found Tobin, Luna transformed back into human mode and explained what had happened.

"Luna, you have to be more careful." Tobin exclaimed.

"He attacked me first."

"I know, but when you are in a room full of humans, you really don't need to shape shift in front of them. They will always think of you as the one who is in the wrong." Tobin responded.

"My whole life has been that way. I am always the wrong one."

Tess spoke up. "He didn't mean it like that, Luna."

"I'm going home." Luna walked in the direction of her house. The others just stood there and watched her walk away with concern in their faces.


End file.
